My Not So Perfect ife
by Similarly different
Summary: Bella is a student fresh out of College and has an okay job. Looking for some excitment in her life she asks her best friend for help. Next thing she knows she's on a plane heading to San Diego. E/B OOC. All human
1. Getting a job

**Sorry for this A/N I hate them too. But the pictures of some of their stuff will be on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight**

Some people think their lives are perfect, you know? Perfect hair, perfect eyes, they have a perfect boyfriend, perfect job, an all together perfect life. Well aren't they lucky?

All my life I have strived to become a writer and the closest I've gotten was an English teacher. I live in Chicago, in a one room apartment, and it's not like I don't like my job but it wouldn't hurt if the kids were a little nicer. Every day I come home with an even bigger headache then when I left. And with Alice trying to constantly take me out shopping; it's not helping get better.

Don't get me wrong I love Alice and all, but with wanting to continuously go out; I even more tired.

So I went on the internet to see if I could get a job somewhere-anywhere with people acting their ages- and couldn't find anything. So I called Alice, she always knows what to do. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello……" she answered in a sing-song voice.

"Hey, Alice, listen, I was wandering if you could help me find a job? You know something I could handle?" there was a long pause before she said anything.

"Umm… how about we meet somewhere and we can talk about it?"

"Sure, meet me at the music store."

"The one inside the mall?...Please, please, please, please, please, please, please the mall? I haven't been there with you for one WHOLE WEEK!!"

"Fine, meet me in 30 minutes."

"'Kay! See you in a bit."

After hanging up with Alice I decided I should at least make myself look decent. I went into my room's bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I went into my very fashionable-walk-in (thanks to Alice) closet and went to the very back, where all y comfortable clothes were. I pulled out a black t-shirt with a white heart in the middle that said "Back off, I bite" on the front of it in blood red letters, a pair of dark but-no-yet- black boot-cut jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes.**(made up the shirt, so you'll have to picture it yourself sorry) **I went outside in got in my blue BMW M3 Coupe 2008.

Fifteen minutes later I was walking in to the mall towards the music store. While waiting for Alice I decided it was time to get some new CD. I decided to buy four: Christina Aguilera's-Christina Aguilera, and Stripped (two of her albums)-Katherine McPhee's album; Katherine McPhee-and Rihanna's- A Girl Like Me. When I was giving the cashier the money for the CDs he looked towards the door with his mouth open. I knew before I even turned around who it was. She walked up to me and tapped my shoulder, when I turned around there stood Alice wearing a green and white flower knee-length dress with white high-heels.

"Hi, Bella you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"You said you wanted to talk so we're going to SHOPPPPPPPPPPPPP!! And you can tell me on the way. Come on let's go!"

Thirty stores, sixty shopping bags, six trips to the car, and many blisters later we sat down in the food court to eat some food.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Alice asked cheerfully. How she still has all that energy I will never know.

"Well this morning when I woke up I realized how boring my life really was. So I decided why not get a more interesting job and pick up my life! Well I went on line and read job section in the news paper. And guess what I found?"

"A fashion designer job?!" huh, Alice and her clothes.

"No, Alice but wouldn't that be fun?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Bella. You know that with your fashion sense and designing skills you could do the job. You just have to start dressing right is all."

"Okay whatever, anyways I couldn't find anything and thought you might be able to help me. What with you knowing people around the world and all."

It took her a while but she finally thought of something, "Well, you remember me telling you about Edward right?"

"Yeah." Edward was Alice's adoptive brother who got married a couple-a-years-ago.

"….and how he has four kids and his wife left him?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Well I was talking to him on the phone the other day and he said he needed someone who could take care of them when he couldn't…."

"And….?"

"Ugh! Geez Bella you can be so oblivious some times. He's looking for a nanny and asked me if I knew any one that was good with kids. I told him I'd look."

"But doesn't he live always in San Diego? Alice I am not going to drive 29 hours just for a job."

"Honey, you won't be driving you can go by plane."

"I'll think about it, but right now all I want to do is lie down and go to sleep."

"Fine, let's go."

When I got back home I went straight to the bathroom. Not even caring about the thousand of bags that I left at the front door. I turn on the water so it was just right, stripped off my clothes, and got in the tub.

Three days later

I woke up to the sound of someone pounding on my door. I got and when I open the door there was Alice, standing there like it was normal for people to be up at….5:43 in the morning.

"Alice is there a reason you woke me up at five In the morning?"

"Well obviously Bella. I came to help you get ready to go!"

"Where am I going?"

"Are you serious? Did you already forget?"

"No?"

Alice stood there looking at me like I was crazy. "Today's the day you fly in to meet Edward and his kids." Oh yeah, now I remember I was going to San Diego for a while. "Well go get in the shower, I'll pick out your clothes and get you all packed up."

"Alright thank you Alice."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Now go!"

When I got in the shower I started thinking about Edward and if he would like me or not. I mean, yeah I'm going to watch his kids for him but he doesn't even know me! What if I was some molester or something? Whatever I picked up my favorite shampoo-strawberry scented- and washed my hair thoroughly. Once I was done with that I got me freesia scented body wash and washed myself.

After I got out of the shower I open the door to find that Alice had laid out a blue knee-length Lolita dress with some white heels to match. When I was fully clothed I walked out to the living room to see Alice trying to take the suitcase she packed to her car.

"Here Alice let me get that why don't you just go and bring the rest of the bags out here? Mm'Kay?"

Ten minutes later all five extra-large bags were in Alice's car and I was sitting in front of the mirror while Alice did my make-up.

--f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f--

When we got to the airport, and I was getting ready to get on the plane, you could tell Alice was about to cry.

"I'll miss you Bella!!"

"I'll miss you to Alice! I'll call as soon as I get off the plane and have my luggage."

"Okay. You better not forget! Or ruin your make-up! I put an extra make-up bag in one of your suitcases. You know just in case."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks Alice I will diffidently get up early to put it on."

"Ha-ha very funny. Tell Edward I said 'hi'"

"Will do, bye Alice!!"

"Bye Bella have fun!"

A couple of hours later I got off the plane and went straight to baggage claim. With a cart that is. After getting all of my luggage I pulled out my phone and called Alice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice I just landed and I got my luggage. Now I am waiting for….Oh there he is."

"Oh, Bella I am so glad you got there safely. I'm sorry for cutting this short but Jasper's hear."

"Okay well then don't mind me. I won't keep you waiting. Have fun Alice."

"Shut up. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Once I got off the phone with Alice I pushed the cart, with both hands, up to the man with the sign that said _Isabella Swan_ in black letters with blood red outlining and hand prints on it.

"Hello," I said as politely as I could.

"Hello, you are Miss Isabella Swan I presume."

"Yes, sir and please call me Bella."

"Edward it's nice to meet you."

"Nice sign, I like it," and I really meant it. I had never seen a sign with so much detail. Especially for someone's name.

"I'm sure my kids would love to hear that, thank you."

"Mmmhmm. Umm… where are your kids?" I asked uncertain, looking away from his eyes. They were a piercing green with topaz circling them. His hair was a soft looking bronze color that made just want to run my fingers through it.

"Bella?" Edward said snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see a crooked grin on his face smiling down at me. "My kids are at school right now they shoud be home in a few hours, so we better get going."

"Okay," that was all that would come out of my mouth at the time.

"Here let me help you with this?" he said it more as a question then a statement.

"Umm.. thanks." I whispered.

He led me out of the air port to a silver Volvo that had three car seats, and a booster seat. We went around to the trunk and started putting my bags in.

"Geez how many bags do you have?" he asked out of breath.

"Five," I answered not thinking. "Oh!" I exclaimed, "I didn't pack my stuff. Alice did." There was an understanding look on his face now.

"Well that explains it."

We, mostly Edward, got all the bags in the car then headed to his house. It took about thirty minutes to an hour to get to Edwards house.


	2. Meeting Edward's Kids

_**Ch. 2 Meeting Edwards kids**_

After getting all my stuff inside and in my room, it took about ten minutes to put all of the full suites in the closet.

_Knock Knock_

It took me a while to understand that someone was knocking on my door as I was in the closet. When I opened the door Edward was standing there in all his bronze hair, green-eyed glory.

"Are you done unpacking?" I looked at him debating on whether to tell the truth or lie.

"Uhh…yeah, is there something you need?"

"Actually I came to ask you if you wanted a tour of the house."

I smiled at him then replied, "umm, yeah why not?"

He took my hand and led me down the stairs to the third floor and stopping at the first door on my right. Pointing he told me it was his oldest son's room. On the front of the door was Keitaro's name in blue letters. He didn't open the door telling me that Keitaro would want to show me his own room along with his three other kids, Izanagi, Sachio, and Yukiko. He took me back down the hall past one of the guest rooms and stopped in front of another room with green and black letters on it.

"This one is Yukiko's room. She might only be five but she knows she hates pink and her favorite colors are black and green. I don't even know why she doesn't like pink, but…yeah, so…"

"Is that a surprise to you? That she doesn't like pink I mean."

"Well kinda, I mean aren't all girls supposed to like pink?"

"I don't know about MOST girls but I hate pink."

"Oh…well…uhn, never mind then let's move on."

Turning around he pointed to another door with letters on it only this time the letters were orange and blue.

"It's the same thing with Sachio, only she can tolerate pink but she doesn't like it."

I nodded my head in understanding and he led me to the last bedroom on the floor. Izanagi's room. His letters were all red. When he said Izanagi earlier I fell in love with the name. It was the perfect name for a boy.

Having finished showing me the third floor-showing me the bathroom and another guest bed room last-he took me to the second floor.

"This floor is basically my floor. Everything on here is mine, not to be rude or anything but the kids don't like it down here saying it too 'grown up'."

He saw the look on my face and said, "Come on I'll show you." He led me to the first door on the left opened it and told me it was his room.

His room was gigantron! The walls were a deep blue-almost-black, with pictures of his family mounted up in the center of the far left wall. Around the pictures were shelves upon shelves of CDs, from the floor up to the ceiling. The shelves that were directly around the pictures were about three inches from them. There was a Radio that looked to be about five feet tall sitting on the floor against the wall in-between the CDs.

There was a black curtain the covered the right and left sides of the wall and in the middle there was an open dome with a piano inside.

I walked up to the curtain about to remove it when he put his hand on mine saying, "It's not finished yet, you'll have to wait to see it. Sorry." I shook my head pointing to the piano and asked

"Do you play?" He looked at me with an unexplainable expression on his face.

"Yes, actually I was working on a piece right before I went to get you."

"Do you mind if I hear it?"

"Not at all." He took my hand and pulled me over to sit on the seat with him. He placed his hands on the keys and started playing. Starting the song off he looked a little sad, but before I could ask him why he closed his eyes.

After a few minutes he stopped. Without a warning or anything he just stopped. I looked at him confused until he spoke.

"I told you it wasn't finished yet." Oh yeah he tell me that didn't he?

"That's alright I thought it was really nice." I smiled at him and he stood up offering me his hand.

"Come on I'll show you the rest of the house." When we walked back out I was met with two double doors at first I thought it was just the bathroom or a closet but as he opened it I realized it was a music/art/storage/sitting room. Along the walls were shelves filled with paint brushes, buckets of paint, crayons, pastels, clay, clay knives, pinchers, and lots more. There was some music stuff too like sheets of music, guitars, violins, pieces of drums, music sheet stands, drum stick and a whole bunch more. There were some blankets and pillows and board games too. But on the floor, in the back, there was black leather couch up against the wall, two black leather love seats on either side of it in an angle-a dark mahogany with glass in the middle of it-coffee table in the middle, read leather chairs between the couches and love seats and on the table in the middle of the glass were eight picture of Edward's kids. Four picture had the kids by themselves, another had Keitaro, Izanagi, and Sachio. Another had all four kids, another with Izanagi, Sachio, and Yukiko, and the last one-my favorite- was of Edward and all four kids.

A couple of feet in front of the sitting area were a stage with a piano, micro, and a few guitars.

I looked at Edward, "Umm…how can this be boring?"

He looked at me, smirking, "They haven't been in here before."

"Why not?"

He shrugged his shoulders saying, "I don't know this is just where my friends and I hang out." I shook my head and just turned around. When I walked out, I noticed that his bed was a king size bed with a black frame and a dark blue comforter on it with many decorative pillows in every shade of blue and black. Ranging from black-to-grey-to white and baby blue: to regular blue: to blue-almost black. On the right side of his bed was another set of double doors that being his closet and the double doors on the left of his bed, the bathroom.

Edward put his hands on my shoulders pointing me in the direction of the door.

"Come on let me show you rest of the house."

Walking out of his room we went to the door closest to us on the right, the library. The library was about as big as the music/art/storage/sitting room. There were about 20 book shelves all up against the walls with another sitting area between the two walls. Only this time the couches and chairs were white leather.

Leaving the library he led me down the hall past two doors, which he pointed out to be the bathroom and the closet, and in to a room he said was just a relaxing room but It looked to me to be more of a piano/TV/reading room.

After exploring the whole second floor he took me down stairs to the living room. The living room was even bigger than Edward's room, which I thought to be impossible. The walls were painted a light gray color with hand prints of different colors and sizes. If you ask me it was kinda cute. The couches were black leather with white designs going on and around it. Across from the furniture there was a black seven ft, going across, entertainment center with a 30 inch TV on it. The Cabinets of the entertainment center were all filled, to the point of being stuffed, with DVDs.

Taking me to the kitchen, we heard the front door open so Edward went greet the kids. I, on the other hand, stayed in the kitchen looking at it as if it were the most important thing in the world. Everything was stainless steel, even the refrigerator, which was at least six feet tall. The island was a five ft x five ft flat surface with pots hanging above it. I would diffidently like to cook in here. In fact tonight would be perfect.

"Hey. Edward?" I called in a voice I was hoping to sound innocent.

"Yes, what is it Bella?" I heard his voice from right in the kitchen door way, I wasn't expecting that.

"Do you mind if I cook tonight?" I asked him, he looked at me as if I were crazy. I could see he was about to say no so I ran over to him, grabbed his arm, looked up him straight in the eye, gave him the puppy dog eyes, and asked again, "Please Edward? I promise I won't break anything. It's just that I haven't cooked in a loooooooooong time and I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally want to cook. Please?" Before he could even try and say something I put on the full force puppy dog eyes, making my eyes water too.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat.

I jumped up and down saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!" then I jumped right in his arms and hugged him really tight, kissing him on the cheek. I jumped down off of him spinning in a circle until he cleared his throat again. I looked up at him wondering what he wanted.

"Bella these are my kids," he said pointing the kids that I somehow managed to miss in my little...(clear throat) happy moment. They looked up at me all with big smiles and laughter on their faces. I smiled down at them with my cheeks burning red.

"Hello," I said tremulously. Edward pointed to each one saying their names as they said hi.

"This is Yukiko," he pointed to the smallest of the four who had bronze, lighter then Edward's, hair and light brown eyes.

She smiled up at me saying, "Hi, I think your pretty," I blushed at that comment and told her she was the pretty one. She giggled and he smile grew on her face.

Then Edward point the one of the two boys who was hiding behind his leg, "This is Izanagi," He picked Izanagi up from behind his leg so I could see him and turned his face towards mine.

He had a nervous smile on his face when he turned his head, "Hello," Ohhhhhhhhhh he was adorable. This time it was my smile that grew. His hair was the same shade of bronze as Edward's and his eyes were a light sky blue. Seeing the smile on my face he held his arms out to me so I held mine out to him and took him from his father. I held him in my arms and told him he was adorable and his eyes were beautiful. He laughed and asked me, yet again in his small voice, "Can you spin me around like you were when we first came in?" He looked scared like he was afraid I'd say no. So I held him at arm's length and spun him around, telling him that he should be on cereal boxes he was so cute. He laughed and smiled even wider, if that were possible. I stopped spinning and put him down, only to have him fall over as soon as his feet touched the ground.

We laugh and then Edward picked him up. He then pointed to the boy whose hair the same shade as Edward's only the boy had blond highlights. "This is Keitaro," Keitaro's eyes were a green-blue color outlined with gray. He wasn't smiling any more instead on his face was seriousness, so I put on a serious face too and held out my hand. He took my hand saying, "It's very nice to meet you,"

I looked at him saying, "Likewise," then stopped shaking his hand and walked to the back of the kitchen. Edward was giving me a confused expression, but I had dealt with kids like him before, so I was prepared. I started running at Keitaro then he started running at me, we met in the middle and before we could collide I swooped him off his feet and cradled him like a baby, tickling him. He started laughing uncontrollably so I put him done. And held out my hand again, only this time we were both smiling.

He took my hand and said, "I can't wait till we can play more," then turned on his heel and we both walked back to the rest of his family.

Edward gave me a questioning look, but seeing as how I wouldn't answer he pointed to the last little girl of the group. "And this is-"

"Sachio," she stated in a pretend mad voice. Of course Edward got worried I looked at him gave him a look that said 'don't worry I got this'. I bent down and looked her in the eye. She stared back for a few seconds, then turned around with a 'humph'. I took her example and turned around saying, "Humph, I didn't want to talk to you anyways," in a little-miss-all-that tone of voice.

Jumping on my back she said, "That's not fair I'm the one that's supposed to be pretend mad." I smiled up at her.

"Oh, so you were just pretending." She started laughing than jumped down and pulled towards the stairs saying she wanted to show me her room.

Sachio's room was orange and blue stripes. She had her twin sized bed one the left side with a TV directly in front of it. On the right side she had a book shelf with lots and lots of kid books. Next to that she had a toy box that was filled with note books, puzzles, cars, baby dolls, and stuffed animals.

Leaving her room I was attacked by Yukiko who want me to see her room next. Walking in to her room I realize what Edward was talking about not liking pink. Her walls were dark green and her bed was a little way to the right of the door, with the TV on her left wall and a white leather love seat, with green animal designs on it, in front of it. On the right side of her room there was a desk with a computer on it. At first I thought it was strange that there were no toys in here but then I remembered what Edward said again about her not acting like a five year old.

Keitaro pulled me down the hall and into his room before Edward could say anything to me.

Keitaro's room was dark blue-almost-navy colored his bed was on the right side with a toy chest on the end of it and a night table on the left side of his bed. On the right side there was this little tent like thing only it was attached to the wall and it was dark purple. Inside it there were cars and action figures laying on the floor, a TV on the left side of the tent-ish-type-thing and eight bean bag chairs. The tent-ish-type-thing (TITT) occupied the whole right side of his room so there wasn't much else to see.

Edward walked in, followed by the rest of his kids, and came straight up to me.

"Listen, I'm sor-" But before he could finish talking Izanagi grabbed my hand and dragged me to his room.

Izanagi's room was a blood red color and instead of having his bed up against a wall he had it directly in the center of his room. On the side of the bed there were steps that led you to the top of the canopy (the top is solid steel) there was an easel and some painting supplies. On the right side of the room there was a chest and when I opened it it was full of drawings and paintings and other artsy stuff.

Walking out of his room I looked at my watch and realized I should start dinner. I walked down the two flights of stairs and went straight to the kitchen. Edward came in the kitchen after a couple a minutes and looked at me with concern and humor.

"What are you doing? Are you all right?"

"Umm…yeah… are the kids allergic to anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"Are you?"

"No. Why?"

"Well I was about to make dinner but I wasn't sure if you all were allergic to anything."

"Oh, well, we're not so it's all right… what are you making by the way?"

"I was thinking about making…it's a Surprise! Sorry, can't tell you. Do you guys eat anything or is there something someone won't eat?"

"No, we'll all eat anything."

"Alrighty than!" I turned around and bent down in to one of the cabinets. Me being me forgot that I had a dress on. I didn't even realize it till I hear Edward clearing his throat. I stood up and looked at him questioningly.

"You're wearing a skirt." As soon as he said that I turned the darkest shade of red there is.

"Uh……umm…..can you just forget what you just saw? Please?" He looked at me, smiled and turned to leave.

One to two hours later dinner was ready and I was setting the table. Sachio came in a little while before everyone so she offered to help.

"Thank you hon, do mine going and getting the rest of your family?" I asked as nice as I could. She smiled and skipped out of the room to get everyone else. What is with this family and smiling then leaving?

Five minutes later everyone was in their respective chair and eating their dinner.

"Bella this is really good!" Yukiko was so cute.

But before I could say anything Keitaro interrupted saying, "I agree Bella I think you should cook for us again. It's really good."

"Wel-"

"Bella I like your cooking! Are you a chef?" Izanagi was such a sweet heart.

"Actu-"

"Can we have this again?" How many times will I get interrupted?

"Thank you Yukiko I'm glad you like it. I'll only cook again if your father says so Keitaro, so you'll have to ask him. Thanks Izanagi, but I'm not a chef. Sachio I'm not sure if I can make it exactly the same but I'll try." That brought smiles all around the table.

Two hours after all the complements dinner was over and everyone was heading upstairs to take their baths and go to bed.

"Bella do you need help?" I jumped about five feet in the air after hearing Edward I thought everyone _including_ Edward had gone upstairs. "Sorry, are you okay?"

After my heart restarted I answered him, "Yes, I'm fine, thanks. Umm… was there something you needed?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you needed any help."

"No I've got it but thanks for asking." I smiled at him as convincingly as I could. I mean come on who wants to clean and cleaning after six people is a lot. He gave me another one of those to-die-for smiles then left.

Well at least I learned a few things throughout dinner. Like Sachio likes to play the piano and sing, Keitaro, along with Izanagi, like art and go to art contests, Yukiko can play the piano, violin and the guitar. Edward is a doctor so that's why he can't be here all the time. His ex-wife's name is Tanya, she left because she didn't want children (of course Edward told me this when the kids were engrossed in their own conversations). The kids go to school-Keitaro is in third grade, Izanagi and Sachio are in second and Yukiko is in first. They all got moved up because they were really smart. The principal is thinking about letting Yukiko got to third grade next year because she's getting all A's and never get's an answer wrong.

Finishing up the kitchen and dining table I decided I should go and take a shower. I went in to my room's bathroom and turned the shower to the temperature I wanted it to, walked out in to my room and took off my dress and heels.

Sachio and Yukiko came running in my room out of breath running up to me and started talking at the same time.

"Canyoureadusabedtimestory?" I was about to ask them what they said when Edward came running in. He picked them up said sorry for letting them run away and was about to turn away and leave when he looked, or should I say stared, at me only it wasn't me he was staring at it was my body, in all its blue lace boy shorts/bra glory.

"…I'm just gonna go and take a shower." I turned around and walked, ran, back in to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later I was out of my shower and was about to change clothes when I realized I had forgotten them in my room. I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around me and walked out of my bathroom.

As I was walking out of the bathroom Keitaro and Izanagi ran in to me making me almost fall over. Of course Edward just had to come in after them. Only this time he stopped right at the door, staring again.

"Bella can you please read us a bed time story?"

"Sure, let me get dressed and I'll come in your room. Don't forget to get your sisters and tell them."

"We won't!" They smiled laughing their way out. I turned over going to my dresser and pulling out black lace boy shorts with blood red undercover and a matching bra. Then I pulled on a pair of sweats and shirt four times my size. I grabbed the towel from off the floor and started drying my hair and walking toward the door.

When I got to the door way I bumped in to something. I looked up to see Edward standing there with a distant look on his face. That was when I remembered Edward had been there sense before I had changed.

I blushed and ducked under his arm. Heading towards Izanagi's room, sense he had the biggest bed beside Edward's and mine.


	3. Children's Story

_**Ch. 3 Children's stories **_

As I was looming Izanagi's room I heard the kids all quarrelling with one another.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" When I asked them this they looked at me then, each other than me, then each other, then they ran head on towards me.

"Bella can you read 'Sleeping Dragon Cinderella Racing!'?" They were all talking at the same time so I wasn't sure what they were talking about.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on guys, one at a time. Please."

"Can you please read 'Sleeping Beauty'?" That was Yukiko.

"I want to hear the 'Dragon Slayer'!" Keitaro was a little weird.

"Dad never reads us 'Cinderella'" No matter how much of a boy Sachio acted she's still a girl.

"How about 'Drag Racing', I'm sure you've never read that before?" Izanagi said that in such a calm voice you'd think he wasn't related to his siblings.

Then they all started up again. I walked over to a chair that was in the corner as they were arguing amongst themselves now. It took them about five minutes before they realized I wasn't listening to them.

Turning around Keitaro was the first to speak, "Bella are you even listening to us?" They all looked rather hurt if you ask me.

I couldn't stand seeing them hurt, "You guys shouldn't be fighting over what books to read. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"So then which book are you reading?" Sachio, the ever observant one.

"How about I make up a new story for you guys?" _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!_

"Can it have a princess in it?"

"And a dragon?"

"And a race car?"

"And a ball?"

"Well of course, what kinda story would it be without a princess, dragon, race car, and a ball?" I may have sounded like I had a story but I didn't! So now I have to make one up. "Okay well there once li-"

"Why isn't there a once upon a time?" Yukiko always asking weird questions.

"Would you like me to have one?" They all nodded their heads yes.

_**storytimestorytimestorytimestorytimestorytimestorytimestorytimestorytime**_

"Okay then, once upon a time there lived a dragon. He was the most beautiful dragon you could ever find. But thanks to his beauty no one liked him. His parents shunned him, afraid the people of the town would like him more.

"When he was first born though, his family loved and cared for him. Never was he dirty or unsupervised, hurt or betrayed. He trusted everyone, and when he trusted you, if you betrayed him he would never talk or even look at you again.

"Those that were in the town knew of this, and always went to him for advice, or just to talk. When a baby was first born in the town the doctors would first bring it to the dragon for a blessing before letting the babies own parents see it.

"But as the dragon grew and the years past, less and less people came to see him, saying he was too big and a danger to the people. His parents had long since left him, seeing as all the people loved their son and ignored them as if they didn't even subsist. So the dragon was lonely until the one day of the week people, five to be exact, came to visit him.

"The dragon had now lived, at least, five years before people took him away from his cave and in to the town. Telling him they had a 'surprise' for him. So or course the dragon, being lonely, followed them.

"'Come on, your surprise, is right this way,' said the mayor of the town, pointing to the dark staircase that led to the dungeon. The dragon looked at him, looking at him as if to ask, 'why is it down there?'

"It's down there because it couldn't fit up here,' the dragon nodded its head. 'Follow me then,' the mayor led the dragon down the stairs, smirking that evil yet cute smirk, making it cute on purpose so the dragon couldn't tell. Nearing the end of the stairs the mayor stopped and motioned for the dragon to go ahead of him. As soon as the dragon got off of the stairs the mayor pulled a door on his right shut locking it up and saying, 'Never again will you be able to come out and harm this town!' then slammed the door shut.

"Ten years past and the dragon was still locked in the dungeon. He got food every day, fairly large for a human portion but quite small to the dragon. Every day he grew and every day he needed more food then the day before. But he always got the same amount.

"Inside the palace there was a princess getting ready for a ball. She absolutely hated balls, anything to do with balls, dresses, skirts, the fact that she was the princess and had to be queen, and the fact that this ball was supposed to find her a 'husband', which if you knew here you'd know she'd been calling him a 'dictator'. Why because she knew that when she got married her husband would not only be the one in charge of the country but also what she could, and couldn't do.

"_Knock knock,_ 'Come in.' she wasn't the most well mannered person ever. 'Honey why aren't you ready yet?' her, mom, Aiko, asked walking over to her daughters bed and sitting down. 'Because mom! I don't even want to go! Why can't I just pick my own dictator! If I have to live with him my whole life shouldn't I be the one to pick him?!' her mother gave her the most horrific expression she had ever seen. 'Because you are our daughter! You are the heir the throne! You are the Princess! Because you are our only child! You will get married to whomever we see fit! You will not start yelling at me in my own house and expect me to be okay with it! You will wear THAT dress, PUT on THOSE shoes, LET your hair LOOSE and CURLED, wear THAT make-up, and come down stairs in the next FIFTEEN minutes! Do you understand me?!'

"Saiya looked, more like glared, at her mother wondering if she stared long enough would her mother disappear. Her door opened, revealing father, Jacob. 'Everything alright I heard yelling?' Aiko stood up looked at her husband mumbling 'yeah everything's fine,' and leaving. 'What wrong? Are you alright?' Jacob asked, looking at her face, seeing the unshed tears. 'Yeah I'm fine,' Saiya walked over to her bed, sat down, and was soon joined by her father. 'Saiya I know it might not seem like it but your mother is just worried about you.'

"'Yeah because she cares so much about how it's important if my new dictator likes me for me or just the fact that I'm the princess heir to the throne. Dad I don't want to marry someone just because they want to be king in the future.'

"'How about this? If you can find someone you would like to be your husband before the ball is over you can have him.' Saiya smiled so big her cheeks started to hurt, 'But, if you can't then we get to pick you 'dictator' as you like to call him. We have a deal?' Saiya jumped in to her father's arms smiling real big and saying, 'Of course it's a deal! What are you crazy?' Jacob smiled at her and was about to leave when he heard Saiya talking to him. 'Dad could you umm…help me with my hair please?' 'Sure, why not?' He pulled out Saiya's black hair band, which she always uses, and put it on her vanity. He combed his fingers through her dark-grey hair making it straighter. 'You are very beautiful, never doubt that.' He smiled at her making her smile right back. 'Thank you,' he pulled out, one of her favorite clip, pulled two pieces of hair from either side, and clipped it.

"After her father left she went over to her closet and pulled out her black floor-length dress along with her red shoes. She looked at herself in her full-length mirror, and then walked out her door.

"As she got to the staircase the noise got louder and louder starting with the music then the voices. Walking down the stairs the music stopped and the people stared. Her mother came over towards her with her father. 'Hello dear, I see you got ready on time.' She fake smiled. 'You look beautiful Akiko,' at least her father was nice. 'Thank you, dad,' Saiya walked the rest of the way down the stairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she walked right over to the corner near the stairs. She just sat there watching and waiting until she found the perfect guy.

"Down in the dungeon the dragon could hear all the music and festivities. He heard them every time they held one, who couldn't hear them they were so loud. The dragon was hungry and tired and the only thing he wanted to do was to get out of here. Something bright flashed by his eyes making him shut them. About five minutes later he opened them only to find that he was upstairs in the ball room. Questioningly he looked down, holding out his hand he realized he wasn't himself, but a human. Not only that but he was wearing a white tux.

"Smiling he walked over to this beautiful young lady, long, dark hair reached her lower back. Her black dress only complimented her slightly-paler-than-normal skin tone. She looked over at him and he looked right back. He started walking toward her, still looking.

"Holding out his hand to her he asked, 'May I have this dance?' she took his hand saying, 'Yes, yes you may,' He led her out to the dance floor listening to the music, Bless the broken road by rascal flats, to get the flow of things, they started dancing. 'What is your name?' Saiya asked. 'Bishamon, yours?' she looked at him wondering how he didn't know her. Almost everyone did. 'It's Saiya umm…not to be rude or anything, but how did you not know who I was?' 'I'm new here.' 'Oh, well, welcome to England.' 'Thanks,' they danced the rest of the night together, just getting to know each other. By the end of the dance they knew everything about each other, except Saiya didn't know that he used to be a dragon and mysteriously turned human.

"Saiya took Bishamon's hand and led him over to her parents. 'Mom, Dad, this is Bishamon he and I hit it off pretty well.' Her mom looked disappointed; while her father looked as if he couldn't be happier.

"After three months of being together Bishamon decided it would be best if he told Saiya what he really was. Saiya took it pretty well and five months after that they got married. For a wedding present her mother and father got her a Murcielago R-GT race car. It was black and had that doors that rose above your head to get in it.

"They drove off and lived a happily ever after." As I looked down I realized that the kids had smiles on their faces but were very tired. "Come on let's get you guys to bed." I got off the bed and took Keitaro, Sachio, and Yukiko with me. I tucked Izanagi in, kissed his forehead and stood up to leave. When I turned to the door I saw Edward leaning against the frame as if he had been there the whole time.

"What story's over already no kids in the future or anything?" Of course Edward heard my story.

"The kids are tired, I'm going to go tuck them in." I walked passed him, kids in my hands. I took Yukiko to her room first and tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and said goodnight. Then I took Sachio into her room tucked her in, kissed her head, and said good night. After Sachio I took Keitaro to his room tucked him in, kissed his head, and said goodnight. As I was leaving his room I noticed Edward coming my way. I moved out of the door frame and watched as Edward walked in Keitaro's room kissed his forehead and said goodnight.

Before I could get to the stairs to go to my room I hear Edward.

"What? I don't a goodnight kiss?" I walked over to him, took his hand, and led him down to his room. I opened the door, pulled him in, and turned him around so that he was facing the door frame and me, pulled him down and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Edward." Edward pulled on my arm before I even had a foot out the door. Pulling me closer to him he bent down and kissed me on the lips. At first I was shocked, but as the seconds ticked by I melted in to the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned in more, deepening the kiss, and felt him biting on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth shivering when his tongue started exploring the inside of my mouth. I used my tongue and we fought for dominance. Eventually I won but soon after he regretfully pulled away breathing hard.

I looked him in the eye and kissed him one more time before letting him go. "Good night Edward." I left and went up to my room. Thinking of Edward and what that kiss meant the whole time.


	4. Meeting Her Mom

_**Ch. 4 Meeting Her Mom**_

It had been three months since we kissed before bed and Edward's been acting like nothing happened when we're around people. Then when we're at home he acts as if we're married and only kisses me, saying he doesn't want the kids to walk in on us.

In the morning I got up early to go running. I have been planning to go since I got here but I was really busy. I got up, went to my drawers, and pulled out a blue tank top and black short shorts. I mean really who's going to be outside at five in the morning? I tied my hair up in a high ponytail and grabbed my iPod.

Getting to the end of the drive way I took a left hoping to find peace and quiet. I don't know how long I ran for but when I looked up I was at a park and a few feet away from that was a lake.

The lake was beautiful; there were only two openings to get in to it. One was where I was standing and the other was on the opposite side, but that wasn't the best part about it. Just above the trees you could see the sun peeking out, sunrise.

Someone bumped in to me, snapping me back to reality. I looked down to see who had run into me only see a little boy about Izanagi's age. He had dull black hair, almost grey, that he somehow made it shine. He had big, green eyes and had the saddest look on his face.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't see you." He was adorable.

"That's alright honey," I said helping him up, "Are you okay?" He shook his head no and looked like was about to cry. "What's wrong, did you get hurt when you fell?" He shook his head no again.

"I lost my mommy! And she said, she said that she wouldn't get lost anymore! BUT SHE GOT LOST!!!!!" He cried and cried and looked like he was about to piss his pants if I didn't do something.

"Come on now," I said patting h back and hugging him. "Don't worry we'll find you mom together. How does that sound?" I was hoping and praying that he'd say yes. He looked up at me, nodded his head. And I took his hand.

We had been walking for about five minutes and I already knew that his name was Shane, his moms name is Karen, and he has two older sisters, Elizabeth and Maddison. He was six, his sisters were fifteen and seventeen and one of them was pregnant, and guess which one is pregnant? Not the seventeen year old. He said Maddison found out she was pregnant three days ago and his mom didn't talk to her and was mad that she got pregnant and unless she got and abortion she was going to through her out.

I had asked him if he knew what an abortion was because he was talking as if he was sixteen not six. He said, "Yes, it's when you go to the doctors and they take the baby out of you, killing it." I looked at him as if he were crazy. He's six for cryin' out loud! He shouldn't know any of this.

"Does Maddison want to keep this baby or does she want to get rid of it?"

"When I asked her that she said wanted to keep it but she wouldn't have anywhere to stay."

"Shane is Maddison at home right now?"

"Yes she's been home since she found out. You know what the worst part is though?" I looked at him having the question in my eyes. "The guy that got her pregnant left her."

"Shane do you think your mom would mind if I went to your house?" I knew I shouldn't go to his house, especially without knowing where his mom was, but if what he said is true and Maddison is home alone, pregnant, she would want someone to be there for her and comfort her.

"No, she wouldn't care, as long as you brought me with you."

"Alright then, lead the way."

Walking, with Shane on my back telling me where to go, from the park it took about five minutes. He got off my back once we got there and opened the door.

"Do you know where Maddison is?"

"Up stairs in her room," he took my hand, "come on I'll show you." We went to the third floor and he led me to the second door on the right.

"This is her room you can just go in. If you knock she won't answer."

"Alright thank you Shane, why don't you call your mom on her cell phone and tell her your home." He smiled at me then went back down stairs. I opened the door a little calling out to see if anyone was there. My only answer was from under all the covers piled on the bed in the middle of the room.

"Maddison, are you okay?" She through the covers off her head and looked at me with blood-shot eyes.

"Who are you?"

"…….Oh, me, right, umm, well your brother got lost at the park and I was helping him look for your mother. He can talk quite a lot. He told me that you were fourteen and pregnant," at this she looked at me with a panicked look in her eyes, "Oh, no no no, I'm not here to tell you to get rid of the baby trust me. I would never wish that upon someone. He told me that your mom said you had to get an abortion or you had to move out."

At this she started crying even harder. "Honey, listen to me okay? The only reason for you to get an abortion is if you don't want this baby. Do you want this baby?" She nodded her head yes. "Then you shouldn't get an abortion."

"But I have to! You don't get it I have nowhere to go if I get kicked out and besides that I'm fourteen I can't get a job. If I get kicked out my baby will not survive."

"What if I told you I could help you and your baby and find you a place to stay?"

"I'd ask you if you were crazy or just mental. No one can do that for me. I'm broken, I mean, my boyfriend got me pregnant, breaks up with me as soon as he finds out, my mom is making me get an abortion, even though I don't want to, and I don't know what to do." Finishing this she broke down crying.

"How about I talk to your mom when she gets home and we talk about it."

She had stopped crying by now and her tears were drying up. "My mom is just going to get mad at you and start yelling and then kick us both out."

"Don't worry about that part. Come on pack everything you want to take with you, that's yours, and we'll go when she wants us to. Alright, go take a shower, change into some clothes, and come down stairs and put your suitcase by the door when you're done."

"Okay, thank you…"

"Oh Bella," She laughed.

"No problem, now come on, get up." She got out of her bed and started to get clothes so she could shower. I walked down stairs until I got to the first floor and went to the kitchen where I saw Shane and his mother. I walked only to be engulfed in a hug by his mother.

"Oh thank you for finding Shane and bringing him home!"

"It's alright, no trouble at all I was running anyway." We were talking for about ten minutes before Maddison came in the kitchen, her hair, was a deep brown almost black color and let loose. She was wearing a light pink blouse with some boot cut jeans, and a pair of black high heels.

"Oh, so are you finally ready to go to the doctors?" Her mother asked her, in the most annoyingly smug voice ever.

Maddison took a deep shaky breath before answering. "..N-no mom I'm not getting an abortion and I'm not going to live without this baby," she looked fierce, what with the stance and everything, but if you looked her in the eye you could see she was scared.

"What did you say to me?"

"Mom I want to keep this baby. No matter what you say I am keeping it."

Karen got up from her seat walked in front of Maddison and started yelling, "YOU ARE NOT KEEPING THIS CHILD!! YOU ARE FOURTEEN AND AS LONG AS YOU LIVE IN MY HOUSE UNDER MY ROOF, YOU WILL FOLLOW MY RULES!!!" She grabbed Maddison's shirt and was about to lift her off the ground when I interjected.

"Karen, please listen to her, she is a young woman who got pregnant and wants to keep the baby. If you make her get an abortion it will scar her for life."

"I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right telling me how to take care of my children!!"

"But mom she's right! I don't want to get rid of my baby!"

"You don't yell at me! You are getting an abortion, going to school, graduating, and when you move out you then, and only then, can think about having a child!"

"MOM NO!! I can't take this anymore, I am giving birth to this child and I am going to take care of it with all the love you never gave me!"

"You will not yell at me in my own house!" She raised her hand getting ready to slap her when I, once again interrupted.

"She's right you know. You have no right to tell her how to live her life. She wants to keep this baby let her. It's her child of whom I know will be loved and cherished."

She turned around and slapped me across the face, "You will not tell me what to do! I don't even know you! You can take your ass and leave!"

"Mom she was just telling the truth!"

She turned back around saying, "Don't you try defending her you bitch!" She was about o slap her when I grabbed her arm and pushed her away.

"Get out! Both of you! Get out and don't either of you ever come back!"

I turned around to see Maddison trying to hold in her tears. I took her hand and we walked over towards the door. When we got to the door I saw a suitcase that was at least five feet tall. I looked at Maddison like she was crazy. She just laughed a teary laugh and shrugged. I shook my head but grabbed the handle and pulled it outside anyways, with Maddison right next to me.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, but you really didn't have to."

"Thant's okay sweetheart, I was happy to. Besides you shouldn't have to have a reason to want to keep this child."

She smiled at me before asking, "Hey do you have a boyfriend? Or at least any kids?"

"Oh, no, I don't have a boyfriend or any kids. But when we get to where I live you can meet some people later. Besides I'm hungry, I got up at five this morning thinking I would get home at at least eight, but seeing as I met your brother it seems I won't get home till around twelve thirty-one o'clock."

"I'm sorry I kept you from getting home." She said in a very panicked voice.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just have to make us something to eat when we get home." I smiled at her and she smiled back. The rest of the walk went by in silence.

When we got home I walked her up to the third floor took her to the room next to mine and helped her put everything away. It took about an hour and by one thirty we hadn't even gotten half of her stuff put away, but we were hungry, so we'd save it for later.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." We walked down in to the kitchen and I asked her what she wanted.

"Do you know how to make fajitas? Oh, oh, oh or how about enchiladas?"

"I'll make both how about that?" I smiled at her and she looked down in embarrassment. As I was bent over getting a cookie sheet for the enchiladas and a pot for the fajitas, I forgot how short my shorts were until I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, and say, "You really should be bending over in such short shorts," I could feel his hot breath on my ear and almost moaned. I completely forgot about Maddison and stood upright, blushing, "Where were you this morning? I thought you had left."

"Humph, if you know me you should that I wouldn't run away." He started to suck on the skin that was right below my neck, when I remembered we had an audience. I pushed him off me and turned around, kissed him then started talking.

"You should go get the kids, tell them we're having enchiladas and fajitas and that I have some one for you all to meet."

"Oh, and what is the special occasion?"

"Maddison," I answered it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who?" He was so cute when he was confused. I pointed to the table in the kitchen, and he turned around to see Maddison smiling widely at us.

"Hi, I'm Maddison," she got up and walked over to us holding out her hand.

"Edward," he looked uncomfortable standing there shaking her hand.

"Edward, the kids," I reminded him.

"Oh, right yeah." He kissed me one more time before going to get the kids.

I looked over at Maddison only to find her looking me as I had betrayed. "What?"

"I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend or kids." I didn't say anything for awhile trying to process what she had said. Obviously during that time she was thinking because the next thing to come out of her mouth was, "Oh my God he's your husband!"

"Whoa, no, no, no, I'm his nanny for his kids and last night I had kissed him goodnight, and… um… it must have rolled out un..til...today?" I finished it off as a question not sure if she would believe me or not.

"I believe you, but you still didn't tell me you were living with a guy. Let alone his four kids."

"Yeah, sorry about that it just didn't come up."

"Just didn't come up, my ass. How did you meet him?"

"Well I actually live in Chicago, but I wanted a more exciting job. So I asked my best friend, Alice to help me out, and she told me about her brother, Edward, that's the one you just met, and how he needs a nanny. It's not that he doesn't like his kids, or that he's too busy, it's that he can't take care of for kids by himself."

"Yeah right, I bet you he just said that as a quick to get a wife."

"No, Edwards not like that. I mean he wouldn't care if it was a guy, as long as he was good with kids, could cook, and wasn't guy."

She started laughing right when the kids and Edward came in, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Edward."

The kids looked scared and excited at the same time and Yukiko and Izanagi ran over to me and hid behind my legs. I laughed and pointed to them, "This is Yukiko, she is very sweet and helpful once you get to know her."

I pushed her forward a little and she smiled shyly and stuck out her hand. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

After all the introductions I set the table and we all sat down to eat. "So Maddison how old are you?"

She looked at me with panic in her eyes; I shook my head and smiled reassuringly at her. "Oh, umm, fifteen."

"What school do you go to?"

"Westward high."

"And what grade are you in?"

"Twelfth," we both looked at her in confusion, "I moved up a couple of grades because mine were so good that they said I needed to go to a different grade."

We both nodded in understanding before Edward asked the one question I didn't want him to ask, "Where do you live?"

Maddison looked at me a confused smile, "Umm, here."

"Here as in this neighborhood?" Edward asked, now confused.

"No, I mean here in this house?" She answered him with more of a question then an answer. Everyone was done eating so I just told them to clean up there messes and go on and play.

After I finished the dishes I went upstairs to see if Edward was mad at me or not. I knocked on the door, and was met with silence. After knocking three times I was about to give up when I heard Edward mumble something that sounded like 'come in'.

I opened the door only to find Edward sitting on his bed staring at nothing.

"Hey Edward about what happened at the table, I-" I was cut off by Edward's voice.

"How could you do this without me knowing? Bella this is my house and I would like to know what goes on in it. What if I didn't want her living here? What if I was bringing home something, or someone?" I looked at him with hurt in my eyes. There was a long silence lasting about five minutes before he spoke again.

"Bella I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was what if I had plans Bella? I would like to know when someone is here or at least staying here for awhile."

"Edward she can't go home."

"Why not?"

"Why would she do that? Does she hate her that much that she would through her own kid out?!"

"Because she's pregnant Edward!" I was yelling so loud at this point I was sure everyone in the house would have been able to hear me if they weren't outside. "Her mom kicked her out because she wouldn't get an abortion!" I was in tears at this point.

"…I'm sorry I didn't kno-"

"Of course you didn't know Edward! No one knows! Her mom kicked her out because her daughter was pregnant at the age of fifteen! She didn't have anywhere else to go and I was not going to let her stay on the streets with a baby, or get an abortion." Edward got up off of his bed and came over and hugged me, trying to give me comfort.

About two hours later I woke up on Edward's bed with his arms wrapped around my waist and half of my body on his. I looked up to see Edward looking down at me, weary expression on his face.

Edward was the first one to break the silence, "Are you alright?" I smiled at him trying to sit up.

"Yeah, sorry I blew up at you like that, I shouldn't have."

"That's alright; do you mind me asking why you blew up? I mean I know you were mad about Maddison, but that shouldn't have made you explode like that."

"Your right it shouldn't have. And to answer your question it was because when I was younger, my mom and I didn't get along very well, and when I came home with a tattoo she just went all out on me telling me how I shouldn't have done that, and told me I had to leave the house. Then I blew up at her telling her it was my life and that id' live it how I wanted. I mean before that I was the perfect daughter, student, sister, and citizen. I even did volunteer work. My mom was always mad at me for something though, no matter how good I was or how polite I was or how well mannered she just didn't want me to get off the right path."

I stopped for a while remembering how that was what got me off the path. I started laughing, "You know what the funny thing is though? I was doing fine and it wasn't until my mom started making me do unnecessary things did I stray from that path."

"And what path was that?"

"The one where I got perfect grades, got into university early, supported my family. You know, the perfect child. I did all that though. I got straight A's and by the time I was sixteen I was in my fourth year of college, working my ass off trying to not only support myself but pay for college and support my family too. Of course my mother didn't care that I paid for her. She had broken her arm and couldn't go to work for a month or so. The next month she broke her leg another two months she couldn't go to work.

"By the time she was feeling better she retired that's when I had to start paying for her. When I got out of college I continued working at the coffee shop, wal-mart, and other café. About a year after college I moved to another part of Chicago and Alice moved with me. I got a job as an English teacher and worked at the café down the street afterwards.

"I was still paying for my mother's house and all her necessities. I was twenty when I finally decided that I wasn't going to pay for my mother anymore and that if she wanted to live she better get up and work for her life." As I finished the story I looked up at Edward to see him deep in thought.

I was almost asleep when I heard Edward talking again, "Does your mom still hate you?"

"My mom never hated me; it was just more of her trying to control my life. She never went to college and she was just trying to live my life for me. We're okay now, I mean we have a lot of fun together and we never fight anymore. It's like my past never happened." Edward was saying something but I couldn't hear him, I was already half asleep.

The next thing I heard was a knock at the door and Edward telling whoever it was to come in.

When the door opened I heard a gasp and opened my eyes to see what it was. Maddison stood in the door along with Keitaro, Izanagi, Sachio, and Yukiko.

"I am so sorry," Maddison was about to leave when Edward stopped her, "Don't worry about it, it's nothing. What did you guys need?"

"Daddy can you read us a bed time story?" Izanagi asked, holding a book and looking as if he was trying to crush it.

"Sure come on and I'll read it now." I sat up a little so that I was leaning my head against Edward's Shoulder instead of his chest. All the kids and Maddison came on the bed while Edward moved his book on to his bedside table and began to read "If you Give Mouse a Cookie"

After the book was over we, meaning Edward and I, walked all the kids in to their rooms and tucked them in. "Bella can I talk to you?" I turned around to see Maddison standing in the doorway.

"Oh, yeah, or course, let me just finish up here. I'll meet you in your room." She nodded her head and before I could take one step I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist.

"Come back to my room after you're finished," when he said this his breath swept along my neck, leaving me breathless. All I could do was nod in response.

Walked in a daze up to Maddison's room, not really seeing where my feet went. After I made it to her door I knocked starting to wonder what she wanted to talk about.

She opened the door with a smile on her face. "Hey, come on in."

"So what did you want to talk about?" I was getting nervous just sitting here.

"Right, well, I wanted to apologize for getting you in trouble with Edward. I mean he was yelling at you for something you didn't even have to do, I could just leave if-"

"That's not necessary; you're welcome here for as long as you need a place to stay. See you in the morning." I smiled up at her waving and leaving the room.


	5. The Trip

_**I didn't like how I ended the last chapter so I changed the last two sentences.**_

_**In this chapter I made up most-of-all-of the clothes, so they're not on my profile. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**_

_**storytimestorytimestorytimestorytimestorytimestorytimestorytimestorytime**_

_**Ch. 5 The Trip**_

After leaving Maddison's room I went down the flights of stairs to Edward's room. When I got to his door I suddenly felt really nervous. Seeing the look on Edwards face meant when he asked me to come to his room, he obviously didn't like what he was about to say. I lifted my hand up to knock, but before I got a chance, the door swung open, and there Edward stood, in his doorway, without a shirt.

"….I….I..um…I w..was..haha.. yeah." I was about to turn around and leave when he started to talk to me.

"Oh, please come on in." He gave me a sad smile and gestured for me to enter. I nodded my head at him, thanking him.

"Um…so you said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh, yeah, about that, you see, I'm leaving in three days and I wanted to know if you'd still be able to watch the kids." I looked at him for a while trying to digest what he was saying.

"…Of course I can watch them, but why are you leaving, if I may ask?"

"Well, my boss asked me to go to Maine because there's this family and two of their kids are sick with the flu, chicken-pocks, and something else the doctors over there couldn't figure out."

I gave him a small smile and told him I would watch the kids and take Maddison with me.

"Take them with you? Where?"

"Well I was planning to go and see my mother in a little while. She's been worried about me." He looked happy but a little hurt too. "Of course after you're done with the kids in Maine you can come on down to my mother's house and meet her. Stay there with us for a while."

He smiled up at me happily, "I'd like that."

"Well okay then! I better get to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I left his room and went up the stairs to mine reminding myself I had to call my mother in the morning and tell her I was coming.

_**Storytimestorytimestorytimestorytime**_

_**Two days later (Edward leaves tomorrow)**_

I woke up at five again ready to go running. I got out of bed, went to my dresser and grabbed grey short-shorts and a scarlet sleeveless tank top. After getting dressed I threw my hair up in a ponytail with my red scrunchy and grabbed my grey sneakers and IPod.

This time, instead of going left, I went right and instead of finding a lake and park I found a forest and jogged right in to it. About ten minutes from the entrance I found a river and followed it. Nearing the end I heard rushing water so I picked up my pace and found a waterfall.

I slowed down till I was just walking, I was shocked not just because there was a waterfall, but because of all of the animals there.

Lions were drinking from the pool of water just under the waterfall; deer were eating grass a little a ways away, rabbits were jumping around them, I could see fish in the water too, and there was a family of Alligators on the other side of the river and some of them were behind the waterfall.

I walked over to one of the many rocks, boulders, and sat down. As I sat there watching all of the animals I realized these animals that are right here are supposed to hate each other, eat each other even, but here they are giving each other baths, feeding one another, and helping each other out. Living together. That's when I remembered to call my mother. After staying here for about thirty minutes I figured I should get home and take a shower.

Starting on my way home, I realized I didn't know what time it was. I figured it didn't matter and that I'd figure out when I got home.

Walking up the driveway and in the door I saw that not only was the door unlocked, but the time was twelve-forty-eight I gasped and ran up the stairs, not even paying attention to my surroundings.

_Smack_

I bumped in to something and fell on my left arm, having lost all my energy while jogging. I moaned and looked up to see what I bumped in to. When I looked up I was staring at Edward who was holding Yukiko.

I stood up and looked at my arm making sure it wasn't bruised.

"Oww, what are doing, standing in the middle of the hallway?" I questioned. Edward looked at me with angry eyes and Yukiko looked at me with sad eyes. "What's wrong with you two?" They continued staring at me, then turned around and walked up the stairs. Maddison came down as they were heading up, looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Why is everyone eyeing me?" I asked Maddison.

"Because this morning YOU were supposed to wake us up so we could eat YOUR home cooked breakfast, then get ready to go to the park by one thirty."

I slapped my hand to my forehead; I had completely forgotten, "Oh my god today is the start of Edwards DBL I completely forgot! Damn it!"

"DBL? What's that for?"

She was looking at me with a confused laughing face, "Oh, Edward's Day Before Leaving. I call it that because it was SUPPOSED to be special."

"Well," she said smiling at me, "you can still make it happen." She obviously saw the questioning look on my face cause she answered the un-asked question. "By still taking them to the park, and maybe doing something a little more special."

I looked at her before getting the most perfect idea ever, "AAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!! I love you so much!!!!!!!!" I jumped on her hugging till she couldn't breathe, probably.

"Umm….sure?"

"Forget it you'll understand later tonight. Alright bye I got to go get ready to go."

As I was walking up the stairs I called out to everyone that they better be ready to go in twenty minutes, seeing as it was 1:11. At first I didn't think anyone heard me, but then Yukiko and Sachio came running asking me if I could help them get them ready.

"Of course I can help you, just tell me what colors you want to wear, alright?"

They smiled up at me and pulled me in to Sachio's room first.

"Okay Sachio, since it is warm out but not really hot you can't wear any halters." She looked at me questioningly, "Those are the shirts and dress you have that tie around your neck." She nodded her head and started thinking.

"I want to wear green and white!" She exclaimed loudly.

As I started questioning her I went in her closet to start looking, "Alright, then dress or pants and shirt?"

"Pants and shirt."

"Okay, pant, shorts, skorts, or skirt?"

"Skirt!"

"White shirt or skirt?"

"Skirt!"

"Sleeveless or short sleeve?"

"Short sleeve!"

"Long skirt or short skirt?"

"Short!"

"Alright then here we are!" I said coming out of the closet with a skirt and shirt. The skirt was white and went to her knees and had black lining on the bottom, and the shirt was green and went a half an inch below her skirts waist line and had a black dragon wrapped around the lower middle, looking almost like a belt.

She looked at it first to see if it was what she wanted, and then grabbed it from me, said thanks and ran over to her bed to get dressed. "Okay then, I'm going go and help Yukiko get her stuff, when you're done if you want me to do your hair you're going to need to get all your hair stuff ready, put it on your bathroom sink, and come get me in Yukiko's room, Okay?"

She nodded her head was starting to get dressed when I walked out and closed the door, walking with Yukiko to her room.

When we got in to her room I immediately went in her closet and she went to her bed and sat down.

"I want wear a blue and black dress."

I went over to her dresses and saw she had at least twenty different blue and black dresses. "Short sleeve or sleeveless?"

"Sleeveless."

"Long or short?"

"Short."

"What color jacket and what length?"

"Short jacket and gray, please."

"Okay, here you go." I walked out with a deep blue dress with shapes outlined in black, which would go just past her knees, and a light gray three quarter length sleeve jacket that would go two inches below her arm pits.

"Thank you," she got off her bed right when Sachio came in saying she was ready for me. I told Yukiko to wear the gray flats with the bows on the fronts of them.

Following Sachio back in her room I saw Edward walk out of Keitaro's room and walk in Izanagi's. When I got in the bathroom Sachio told me to do whatever I wanted to her hair. So I did. I put her hair in pigtails with two green rubber bands.

"Alright, now go and put on your white flats and I'll come and get you in a little, so be somewhere I can find you." I said all this as Yukiko came in and dragged me back in her room to do her hair.

"So how do you want your hair done?"

"Can I have it in a ponytail?"

"Sure, what kind of ponytail?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay then." I picked up a blue scrunchy and brushed her hair to the side in a sideways ponytail. After I finished her hair I left her room and looked at the clock: 12:22.

"Crap," I ran in my room throwing all my clothes off and ran in the shower. I took a quick shower, and jumped out, grabbing my towel at the same time. Drying myself off I ran in to my closet and went to the drawers. I took out a bra and a pair of panties, threw them on, not seeing what they looked like and dragged a blue and white dress off the hanger, since it was the closest thing to me. I grabbed a pair of white sandals and a picnic basket and ran back down the stairs to the kitchen.

I put down the basket and threw my hair up in to a messy bun and pulled the potato salad, cole slaw, and the macaroni and cheese out of the refrigerator. Luckily I decided to make it all yesterday to keep it cold. I pulled out all the ingredients for subs from the fridge, and made twelve subs, just in case someone wanted more.

I put everything neatly in the picnic basket and went to making the juice. I made apple and white grape juice and packed some Capri suns and some coffee for Edward and I incase we wanted some later.

I poured all the juices in travel pitchers and put them in the basket too. Once I was done I looked up, and saw Edward standing there with a smug and amused look on his face.

"What?" I asked in-a-not-so-nice tone.

His smirk grew, "Just wondering why, and how, you did, and still are doing, all this, and still manage to get cleaned up and….look that good." I had stepped around the counter and when he said that I questioningly looked down, only to be surprised. It looked like Alice dressed me, because I don't usually wear stuff like this.

The dress I thought was blue and white was actually blue and light grey, and the straps turned out to be one strap and it wrapped around to the back to make it look casual yet nice. The main color was the light grey and the blue was royal blue went in a single line all the way around the bottom and came circling up in to thin blobs placed in every random spot without overpowering the light grey.

My shoes were actually dark grey strappy high heels with a bow on the front two lines holding it together.

I looked up at Edward with a smile and said, "Yes well I can do anything in ten minutes."

"I can see that. So you want to tell me why you were so late getting back, and where you went?"

"…well I went running at five this morning, because no one's ever out then, and found this amazing place!" I was so excited while telling him this that I didn't notice the kids and Maddison come in. "You wouldn't believe it! Ugh! It was just so….AMAZING I can't even describe it!" I was moving all around the kitchen using my arms to gesture what I was feeling. "I don't even know how to tell you. It was just just…..umm it was so AMAZI-" I was cut off by Edward's lips crashing into mine.

At first I was surprised but as the seconds ticked by I melted into the kiss, putting my arms around his neck and drawing him in closer. His tongue flickered out and he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth letting his tongue explore my mouth before I explored his. We broke apart gasping for air and look in each others' eyes.

We were diving in for another kiss when someone cleared their throat, at first I didn't know what it was, but I soon came back to my senses and pulled away from Edward, then looked at the kitchen door.

Maddison stood there with her arms crossed and foot tapping, and amused look adorning her face.

"I thought you were supposed to be coming in here to talk to Bella about her being late today, not suck off her face, Edward."

"Yeah…well...this seemed like more fun." We started kissing again, but instead of being interrupted by Maddison we were interrupted by a bunch of giggles coming from the kitchen table. Once again we stopped, only to find the kids at the table watching us.

We pulled apart and I went to get the picnic basket while Edward made sure all the kids were ready to go. By 1:36 we were out of the house.

Since the park wasn't that far we decided to walk. The kids were walking with Maddison in front of Edward and me so I had to ask him something.

"Hey, Edward, can I ask you something?"

"You just did?"

"Haha very funny, I was talking about something else."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, I was wondering, what was your ex-wife's name? And what was she like?" I could see the shock and disappointment on his face. I wasn't sure if he was disappointed at me or his ex-wife. "You don't have to te-"

"No, that's alright. Let's see…her name's Tanya she was nice at first, didn't mind Keitaro, then we had Izanagi and Sachio, she only tolerated them. She didn't even feed them; I was left having to learn what formula were good, which one they liked, which one they didn't like, and all that mess.

"When we found out she was pregnant again, with Yukiko, I had to fight her because she wanted an abortion. After Yukiko was born she just up and left. Didn't even get an explanation, I didn't need one but it still would have been nice to get one, you know."

By the time he finished I was in tears, "H…h-how can someone leave these kids like that? That's like living in a lake and eating raw alligator every day for every meal. It's just not nice."

Edward looked at me in shock, probably because I was crying, or because I compared his divorce to eating alligator, I wasn't sure. He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me saying things like 'it'll be okay' or 'it really wasn't that bad that she left' or 'I'm sorry I made you cry', just trying to make me feel better. It wasn't until he took the basket out of my hand that I realized we stopped walking.

"Is she alright?" Maddison asked I could barely hear her over all my sobbing.

"She's fine; can you take the kids and head to the park first please?"

"Sure………feel better Bella," as they left I could hear all of the kids asking if I was okay, or hurt.

Edward didn't ask me what was wrong, for that I was thankful he just held me, trying to calm me down and get me back to my comfort zone. I pushed away from him about three minutes later, and stood up, saying we should get back to the kids.

"Bella are you sure you still want to go to the park? If you're not feeling up to it you can go home."

"Nah, I'm okay, besides I promised them I'd take them to the park." I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him up; we walked to the park in silence, neither one of us feeling up to talking.

When we got to the park all the kids were sitting on the park benches looking sad and bored.

"Hey guys you okay?" When they heard my voice they all looked up.

"Bella are you okay? Why were you crying?"

"It was nothing Sachio, I'm better now. Come on I brought you all here to play not sulk, what do you want to do?"

"Can we play hide and seek?"

"Sure, let's go." For the rest of the day we played around the park, only taking a break to eat our lunch/dinner.

At seven we started walking home, but since they were all tired we had to carry them. I carried Izanagi, Maddison carried Yukiko, and Edward carried Keitaro and Sachio.

When we got home we all put the kids in their rooms and went in our own. After I went in my room I figured I should call my mom and tell her what time we were all coming over.

_ring ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey mom," She sounded like she had a rough day so I thought I should make this quick.

"Oh, hi Bella what's up?"

"Well I was just calling to tell you that it's not just me and Maddison tomorrow. Edward's going on a trip and can't take the kids so I was going to bring them with me to your house. Is that alright?"

"Of course that's okay."

"Okay then we'll be there sometime around 5 6-ish, that okay?"

"Of course it is."

"'kay then I'll se-"

"Honey you will not believe what happened…" So much for this being a quick conversation.

******************************************

I woke up at five again so that I could go running again. I figured I could bring the animals some food this time.

I grabbed a pair of black short shorts and a white tank top and my black sneakers and threw my hair in a ponytail again. I went down stairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I got out some meat we had the other day and three seven pound meat rolls, some rice, some plain noodles, some milk, and five loaves of bread.

After I got it all out I had to go back upstairs and get my gym bag to put all the food in. Once everything was in the bag I went out to go running. It took more time to get to the waterfall this time, probably because I had the gym bag. When I got to the lake all the animals were out, thankfully, so all I had to do was give them the food.

I don't know what time it was when I left the waterfall but the sun was already up so I figured I should run. By the time I got home I was panting and trying to get inside so I could get everyone ready to go.

As soon as I got in the house I ran to the kitchen to put the bread and milk back, the only things that were left. When I got in there I saw a note from Edward on the counter:

_Bella, I left this morning at 10 and I hope_

_you get back by at least 1, I'll be calling then._

_If I can't reach you at the house I'll try your cell._

_The kids are tired and may still be asleep, along _

_with Maddison. Please keep the kids safe until_

_I see you all again, and make sure you don't feed_

_them too much grease, please. I'll see you when I _

_get back._

_-Edward _

When I saw that Edward said he left at ten I thought it was at least twelve now. My mom would probably be worried. I went upstairs and got all the kids up and told them to get dressed while I get Maddison up. Instead of knocking on her door I just went right in and walked straight to her bed.

"Maddison," she didn't even stir. "Maddison," I said it just a little bit louder, again no movement. "MADDISON!!!!!!!!!!" She jumped out of bed and fell on the floor this time; I bent down and helped her up.

"What? Why did you wake me up?"

"You need to get up and get packed and ready, pack two weeks' worth of clothes please. I'm going to get in the shower, so once you're done could you go help one of the kids pack?"  
"Yeah, yeah whatever, just go out and do something you smell bad."

"Oh, thanks so much." There was so much sarcasm in my voice you'd think I lived off of it. I left Maddison's room and went in mine to take a shower.

I only took a ten minute shower, to make sure I got everything done on time today. I put on a pair of panties and a bra and grabbed my new jeans and a t-shirt that was white and had a broken heart with an arrow going through it, and on one side it said 'I'm so cute you can't say no' and on the other side it said 'If you do I MIGHT just hurt you'. It was one of my favorite shirts, and a pair of sneakers, I packed my bag in a little under fifteen minutes and went to help everyone else.

I got Izanagi and Yukiko's clothes and Maddison got Keitaro and Sachio's. After everyone's luggage was packed I put it in the black Proton MPV 2009. By the time I was done everyone was getting in and had something in their hands that they could do during the ride.

"Is everybody hungry?" Since everyone just woke up I thought I mine as well get something on the way.

"Yes," they all answered including Maddison.

"Okay, where do guys want to go? There's Taco Bell, McDonalds, and Wendy's on the way.

"Taco bell."

"McDonalds."

"Okay then." I drove until we got to Taco Bell and since the drive thru was full I took Izanagi and Yukiko inside to get what they wanted. Maddison had asked me to get something for her so I had to get hers first before I forgot.

After we finished at Taco Bell I drove across the street and went in to McDonalds this time I had to take Sachio and Keitaro inside with me.

I figured it would be easier to go to both places instead of arguing with everyone and taking ten minutes extra.

Since I was driving I thought I would just grab a drink and eat some other time during the day.

I took me about eight hours to drive there because of all the bathroom breaks, and the fact that the kids didn't want to just eat in the car. Usually it would have taken me about five hours, so, as you can see, I was very frustrated.

When we got to my mother's house all the lights were on, meaning she was worried about me. She always turned on all the lights and/or stood outside on the porch.

Maddison came around and helped me get all the kids out and cleaned up so we could go in the house.

"Bella, is your mom nice?"

"Yes, Yukiko, you have nothing to be scared of." I had never thought Yukiko would be so scared of meeting someone older than her, she was holding my hand so tight I don't think the blood was circulating anymore. As we got closer to the door my mom came out and ran to me, almost pushing me over.

"BELLA!!!!!!! I was so worried when you weren't her three hours ago!!! I almost had a heart attack!!! You're lucky Phil was there or I would've called the police!!" My mom could be such a drama queen.

"Mom, calm down!! I'm fine, we're fine. The kids just wanted to eat on the way," then I whispered in her ear, "They wouldn't eat in the car."

She smiled a forced smile, "They couldn't just eat in the car why?" I had to laugh at that.

"I don't know mom but they are who they are. So where's Phil?"

"Oh, he had t go back in the office for something. So who do we have here?"

At first I didn't know who she was talking about, but then I felt someone pull on me pants. I bent down and picked up Yukiko, introducing her to my mom.

"Mom, this is Yukiko, the youngest of the bunch." Then, still holding Yukiko, I turned around and pointed the others out. "The taller boy in red is Keitaro, the shorter one in green is Izanagi, the young girl in the dark blue dress is Sachio, and the girl,_ with the baby bump, _ wearing the baby blue shirtis Maddison," I had to whisper the baby bump part, I didn't want Maddison to think I would tell just anyone.

She, my mom, nodded her head and turned toward them introducing herself.

"Okay, well then, it's late why don't we get you all inside and cleaned up," Renee was such a messy person that it surprised me when she said, 'cleaned up'. I guess the people you love really can change how you act.

"So mom, how's everything going?"

"Really well actually I took your advice about decorating the shop,"

"Well that's good, why do you look so sad?"

"Well…..I don't know what to paint it, or what to put in there, or even what side I should put the desk on. Isabella I have to get this designing thing done or I'll start to lose business!!" She started crying on me then, we were in the living room on the couch, and Maddison had taken the kids in the kitchen to get something to eat.

Speaking of which, I still hadn't eaten. "Mom calm down, I'll help you out with it. How about we go tomorrow and the kids can come and see your shop, you know to see how much you've accomplished."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!! Bella you just saved my life! If you can take one boring old dull room and make it in to a luxurious, pricy looking one for cheap, I'm sure you can take a half designed shop and turn it in to something incredible!"

"No problem mom, but I think I should get some rest."

"Alright sweetheart, but don't get up too late! We're leaving here at ten in the morning!"

"Mm'kay, see ya in the morning," I went up stairs and took the kids to their right rooms, two kids per room, and went to mine to sleep."


	6. The Beach

_**Ch. 6 The Beach**_

We were all supposed to wake up early, around eight and get ready to go to the beach, right? Yeah well that didn't happened; I got up early, five to be exact, and went running, of course my mother's town wasn't as….spectacular as Edward's was, but it was okay I guess. As I was running I found the beach which was strange because my mom told me the closest beach was at least five miles away.

Since Renee was really bad with directions I figured she thought the closest beach was five miles when it was actually one or two. _Mine as well get going back now anyways, I should wake the others up._

On my way back my phone started ringing, but me being, well, me I didn't realize it until someone tapped me on the shoulder and told me.

"Hello,"

"Hey, Bella it's me, your mom," she says it as if I didn't even know who my own mother was.

"Oh, hey mom, what's up?"

"Well, Bella, you should be here by now, and I tried to wake up your kids but they won't wake up."

"How long have you been trying to wake them up?"

"A couple of hours…" Before she could finish I interrupted.

"Mom I thought we agreed to wake them up at eight not seven."

"Ummm…okay then, but hun it's ten, almost eleven, and I don't think you should be out this early or losing track of time. Now hurry on your way home so you can get the kids up and ready to go."

"Yes ma'am I'll be home in a little bit," I didn't think I'd lose track of time, or at least not by that much.

When I got home it was eleven forty-seven, not the time I would want to be home.

I went to my mom's room, thinking she wouldn't be anywhere else, but of course, she wasn't there. I went in all the kid's rooms except Keitaro's.

As I got closer to his room I could hear my mom trying to wake him up. Honestly, it wasn't that hard. Walking in his room I saw my mother hovering over his ear yelling in it. Like that was going to do anything.

I ran over to Renee, pulling her off of him, "Mom, mom, mom calm down! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I just wanted to wake him up," she said with a little pouty face on.

"Mom, you don't yell in people's ears to get them up, unless you want him to lose his hearing, of course."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine, whatever, you wake him up then, it's not that easy. Or easy at all," geez she could be such a child sometimes.

Bending down I whispered in his ear, "Keitaro, you need to get up. You know your dad doesn't like you to sleep in." After saying that I stood up straight, and watched as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Mommy, what time is it?" He was always so out-of-it in the mornings, but even so, it was the first time he called me 'mommy'.

I got down on one knee and leaned in to the bed more so that I could look him in the eyes easier. "Keitaro, honey, you need to wake up so we can get ready to go to the beach," at the word beach his eyes popped open.

"Bella?"

"Yes..." I knew he was up to something, but before I could finish my sentence he had jumped out of bed, knocking me over in the process. After he knocked me over he ran out the door yelling as loud as he could, "WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!"

I flew off the bed and ran after him as fast as I could. I knew that he knew that if he did that he'd wake everyone up, and, after hearing the word 'beach', all of the kids would be running around and it would take me forever to catch them all.

Thankfully I caught him before he got the Sachio's room, the first room before all the other kids. I picked him up and took him back to his room, asking my mother to get him dressed and pack him some toys he wanted to take.

I walked over to Yukiko's room next because she was always the calmest when being woken up, even if she does, sometimes act like the others.

"Yukiko," I started to shake her lightly, instead of having to bring Edward in to it, like I did with Keitaro. She opened her eyes slowly taking in her surroundings. Sitting up she tried to get out of bed at the same time, resulting in her almost falling.

"Yukiko, you need to get up so you can get ready to go."

"Go where?"

"To the beach remember?"

"What time is it?"

"Sometime around twelve, come on." I pulled her up out of bed and picked out her clothes. "Here you go hun," I said putting her clothes on the bed, "put these clothes on, okay? I'm going to go and wake up the others."

"Okay, Bella."

I went back to Keitaro's room, because he and Izanagi shared it, and went to wake up Izanagi, because, like Yukiko, he wasn't as rambunctious Keitaro in the morning.

"Izanagi..."

"…"

"Izanagi…"

"Hm?"

"You need to get up."

"Okay," he was defiantly the least talkative in the morning.

"Do you want me to pick out your clothes?"

"Yes please." I picked out his clothes and gave them to him then went in to Sachio's room, she shared with Yukiko.

She was probably the worst in the mornings, no matter how you look at it, she WAS the worst.

I sighed loudly, knowing what was coming, "Sachio, wake up."

"I don't want to," great.

"You have to," here it comes.

"NO I DON'T!!!!!! I DON'T NEED TO GET UP!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"

Geez so cranky-grumpy, "Sachio if you don't get up now you won't be coming to the beach with us."

She flew up so fast I was worried she was going to get whiplash. "The beach?!"

"Yup, now pick out your own clothes and get ready to go."

"But Bella, can you please pick out my clothes for me?"

"Nope, you shouldn't have yelled like that. Hurry up, or you'll be late and not go." I left her room and went to mine to take a shower and get ready.

At twelve thirty everyone had one their bathing suits under their clothes, the car was packed, and we were all piling in. It took Maddison five minutes to get ready, which surprised me because it usually it took her thirty minutes.

She hadn't gotten up when I went in there to wake her up, so I figured I'd wake her up at the last minute. Because, if you hadn't noticed I am a very impatient person.

The car ride to the beach was very uneventful; everyone was still tired and trying to get their senses back. As soon as I told them we were at the beach though, they flew out of the car so fast you'd think it was from the plague.

"Hold on kids I have to pay before you can get in the water."

"But Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," they were all so whiny in the morning geez.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" I whined right back, handing the man at the booth the money. "Thank you."

"No problem ma'am, you kids have fun now." He was being rather nice to someone who had four kids with her.

I nodded my head at him in a parting kinda way and grabbed Sachio and Keitaro's hands, while my mom grabbed Izanagi's and Yukiko's hands. Maddison had four of the bags and the kids held their own.

It took a while but we finally found a spot to sit. It was far enough from the water that we didn't get wet, but close enough that the kids could go in the water and we could still see them.

I set up three of the beach towels and Maddison did two and my mom did two too. After all the towels were set up we all stripped down to our bathing suits; Sachio and Yukiko had weird ones, Yukiko's was a pink and white checkered halter one piece, and Sachio's was a camo one piece; Keitaro and Izanagi both had on swim trunks only Keitaro's were blue Lightning McQueen and Izanagi's were blue and white with pockets; Maddison's was a black one piece, she didn't want anyone seeing her baby bump; Renee's was a black bikini, it didn't show so much as to be considered indecent; Mine was a black bikini with boy shorts and for me, it was indecent.

The kids wanted to immediately get in the water so we put sun screen on them and Maddison said she'd take them in until Renee and I got sunscreen on us.

"So, your kids are very attached to you." Renee was the first to say something. She hated the silence.

"Well yeah, they're used to me now."

"Why do they call you Bella why not mom?"

I was silent for a while, I hadn't told my mom they weren't my kids or that they were. She just assumed they were because they kinda looked like me. Obviously I had taken too long; I had given Renee enough time to think things through.

"Come to think of it I wasn't invited to your wedding either," since when was I married? "And you didn't call me to tell me you were pregnant! Any of the four times!" Then she looked away from me pouting.

"Mom calm down, I am not married and-"

"So you had kids without getting married?"

"Mom no please let me finish," I hated it when people interrupted me, "They're not my kids, they're Edwards. I'm just his nanny, and before you say anything it's not because he got someone pregnant and then she left. It was his wife and she left him after having Yukiko, she didn't like kids.

He needed a nanny for all the times his kids come home and he's not there, so they don't come home to an empty house." My mom was about to interrupt again, but I cut her off, "He needs someone to watch them when he goes on business trips and other stuff like that too mom, so please calm down."

After that little talk with my mom she went in the water to play with Maddison and the kids, I stayed back not wanting to get wet so early in our day at the beach.

About an hour later, everyone else was still in the water, I was getting up to get in the water, I was really hot, when my phone rang. Sighing I picked it up without looking at the caller ID, "Hello," I didn't sound very enthusiastic, so who ever was on the other end didn't answer right away, "Hello?" I was starting to get annoyed.

"Hey, is this a bad time?'

Great it was Edward; I really didn't want him to hear me like that.

"No, sorry, I was just really hot, I was about to get in the water," guess that was going to have to wait.

"Oh, well, sorry. I was just calling to tell you I won't be able to come by next week," he sounded fine so I could only assume his patients got worse.

"What happened? Did the patients get worse, or did you catch what they have?"

"Oh no I'm fine actually their parents just caught it so I don't know how long I'll be here."

"Well that's fine the kids and I will see you when you get back home."

"Bye," after I hung up the phone I put it away, back in my beach bag, and went to swim with my mom and the kids.

We spent all day at the beach, only leaving the water to eat lunch and dinner. I was surprised to find out that the kids pretty much already knew how to swim without floaties.

At around seven o'clock we left the beach, considering it started to get dark sometime after seven thirty. The car ride home was quiet every one, except me of course, was asleep, even my mother.

When we got home I didn't want to wake anyone up, so I picked my mother up out of the car-very grateful I was taller than her and strong enough to get her up-and took her inside where Phil sitting in the living room.

"Hey, Phil?" I whispered trying not to wake up my mother. "Can you take Renee upstairs for me please?"

He looked up from the TV surprised, I would guess, to see me carrying my mother. "Yeah, sure," he said walking over to me and taking her out of my arms. "What happened to her?"

"Don't worry about it, we had a long and fun day, she's just tired." He nodded and started for the stairs, while I went back out to the car to get Maddison.

Luckily Maddison wasn't as heavy as most pregnant woman, after she was in her room, Phil came out and helped me with the kids. I tried my hardest to stay up so I could call Edward again but as soon as I sat on my bed I fell asleep.


	7. Suprise

_**Ch. 7; Surprise**_

I was supposed to wake up early so I could get all the kids lunches ready, my mom had volunteered to take us around town.

What I wasn't expecting when I woke up, was for someone to be sitting on my bed staring at me. I sat up trying to see who it was when I heard Izanagi saying something.

"What was that bud? I didn't hear you."

"Your mom sent me and Yukiko in here to wake you up."

I stared at him for a second, before yawning, "What time is it?"

"It's around eleven thirty Bella," this time it was Yukiko who answered.

"Ms. Renee says we're about to leave so you need to get up."

"Why do you call her 'Ms. Renee'?" My mother was always saying that when she met kids and liked them, they were to call her mima. **(Pronunciation- me-mah)**

"She told us we could call her Mima but I don't want to."

"I call her Mima, it's a funny name," well at least Yukiko likes my mom.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute." After they left I got up and took a shower. I debated on whether I should blow dry my hair or not, it would look better blow-dried but I was lazy.

I pulled out one of my only sundresses_** (Dress, shoes and hair style on profile)**_-I figure since we're only going around town and not walking for years it would be okay. It was a blue spaghetti strap dress that went just below my knees, with black straps that faded into the blue and it had a white belt right under my bust. For shoes I decided on a black strappy heel.

Renee told me yesterday that she was going to take us on the carriages to show us around, so that means not a lot of walking.

After I was dressed I decided it would be best to dry my hair, so I blew it dry and put it in a bunch of ringlets. You would think it would take forever but it only took me five to ten minutes to do my hair.

I went down stairs to find that mother not only let the kids get messy but she didn't get them dressed either.

"You know mom, it would've been a whole lot easier if you got them dress and kept them clean." It should've been a question but with the way I said it, it was more of a statement.

"I know Bella dear, but I didn't know some PB & J and soup could be so dirty."

"Ewww who even thinks to eat those things at one meal?" I gave a disgusted shiver and went for the napkins. As I was about to clean them up, though, I realized that wasn't the only thing on them.

"Mom what is this?" I asked, pointing to the chocolate on their faces.

"Well it _was_ just some jello, but then they wanted some pudding too."

It was bad enough she gave them sweets in the morning, but now I have to deal with it. I wiped up all that I could from all their faces, and then I took them all upstairs to take baths. I made my mom wash the boys-since they were the dirtiest- while I washed the girls.

It took awhile, seeing as they were so dirty, but we finally got them cleaned up. Since it was nice outside I told my mom that the boys should wear shorts, short sleeve shirts and sandals and I dressed the Yukiko in shorts, a halter and sandals and Sachio in skort, short sleeves and sandals. Maddison had been done for a while now so she was just waiting for us-she was dressed in a dress and low heels. She all ways wore dresses now, because even though she was only a week before her fourth month she looked like she was in her fourth a couple days away from her fifth. Once every one was dressed and their hair done we left, it took a while to fine the carriage we were going to use-because Renee had asked the driver to park a couple of streets down, why, I don't know.

We had been out for about three hours when Maddison told me her stomach was hurting.

"Mom can you watch the kids for me, please?"

"Why hun, what's wrong?"

"Maddison's stomach hurts and I think it has something to do with the baby so, I'm going to take her down to the Hospital."

"Oh, of course I can watch them," looking at Maddison she added, "feel better alright." Maddison only nodded.

I was going to get out of the carriage and fine a cab but my mom asked the carriage driver to take us to the hospital, it was much faster.

At the hospital I took Maddison out of the carriage, being as careful as I could, and brought her to the front desk. I had asked her earlier if hurt really bad but she said she could wait a while and that she didn't need to go to the emergency room.

As I was signing the papers she started clutching my arm real hard.

"Oww! Maddison what are you doing?" I thought she was just trying to get my attention but as her grip got tighter I realized something was wrong. I looked at her face only to see that she wasn't breathing so great.

"Oh, God, come on Maddison you've got to breathe," I told her looking around for some help. I saw the receptionist sitting her desk looking as bored as ever, so I yelled at her.

"GET US DOCTOR, NOW!!!! SHE NEEDS HELP!!!" The receptionist jumped up as soon as she heard my voice.

"I'm sorry ma'am all our doctors are in their appointments right now."

"I could care _less_ get us a doctor or I'll do it myself." My voice was low and full of authority, you would've had to have all your senses gone not to feel, see, or hear the threat in my voice.

The receptionist got nodded her head and left to get a doctor as soon as she could. "Come on Maddison, breathe with me," I said in a calm voice. It took a while but slowly her breath came out much calmer.

After Maddison's breathing was bad to normal it took two minutes for a doctor to come and see her. At first the doctor said I couldn't go with her, but Maddison held on to me so tight I couldn't feel my arm anymore, and the doctor was getting impatient.

"Fine, you can come, but you have to be quiet."

I nodded my head respectfully and followed them in to the room that was prepared for her. The doctor, Dr. Charles, had asked her the regular questions, such as 'how long has it been hurting?', 'was this the first time?', 'how far along are you?' you know, the normal questions.

It took a while for her to answer, trying to remember how long it had been hurting, apparently this was the third time, not the first. Dr. Charles left a little after that saying he was going to discuss it.

As soon as he left I glared at Maddison, she tried to act like I wasn't there, but, obviously, it wasn't working since she kept fidgeting.

"And when were you going to tell me you were having these pains?" she turned her completely away from me and tried to block me out, that's not going to work on me. Uh-uh not when I was mad.

"How long did you think you could keep this from me? Until it hurt so bad you couldn't move? Until your baby died because you didn't say anything? Until you started bleeding all over? Or wait here's a better one, until you and your baby died from lack of attention?"

I was beyond mad, beyond angry, and so far passed pissed you wouldn't be able to see me if you looked down that road. Oh and I wasn't even done yet.

"Do you like hurting me? Is that why you kept to yourself? Do you like hurting yourself? Why do you keep doing this? Lying to me?"

She was crying now, "Bella I didn't mean to, I just didn't..w..want you to worry about me."

"Worry about you? That's all this is about? Maddison I've been worried about you since I met you." I had taken of my glasses at this point, using them to point at her.**(Sorry I didn't mention this but she has glasses now.)**

"You may think I don't care about you so much, but I care about you as if you were my younger sister. The day I took you in was the day I felt that." I had calmed down by now and put my glasses on the counter, "Maddison when you don't tell me these things, it hurts to think that you're hurting by yourself. That you're putting all this stress on you when you don't need it."

She had stopped crying and was just laying her head on my shoulder trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just, that, I'm not used to people caring about me so much. My mother was never really a mother to me after Shane was born, and my older sisters were there for me where she should have been. Even then they weren't there all the time; they had school, friends, lives that they had to live.

"I didn't want to take that from them, so I would always make stuff up, telling them I was going to a friend's house for the night or needed to study or watch Shane just stuff that they would believe and go out to _their_ friends houses and live _their_ lives. I didn't want to be a burden on them."

"Maddison you are anything but a burden and you can bet that your sisters are missing you right now. They're probably not even talking to their mom because _she_ kicked you out.

"I remember when my mom threatened to kick me out, my sister was so against it that she threatened to move out with me. My mother was so hurt that she left and spent the night at her boyfriend's house. This was unusual since she only ever went there on their anniversary.

"It took me five hours thirty-two minutes and fifty-three seconds to convince my sister that if I were to be kicked out she wasn't coming with me."

"You counted it all?"

"Or course any time I ever had to convince my sister of something I would always count."

"Why?"

"She would always listen to me, so when I had to convince her of something she knew I didn't or wouldn't like it always took at least thirty minutes. That was the longest I had ever tried to convince her of something."

"That sounds like it was tiring."

"Oh, trust me it was," I was about to tell her what my mom said when she came back when the doctor walked back in.

"Well I couldn't find anything wrong, the most we could come up with was that your baby was kicking too hard or trying to change positions."

"So that means she'll be okay, right?"

"Yes she should be fine, but since we're here we should do an ultrasound." We nodded our heads and he left to get the equipment he would need.

"Hey, I never did ask you, how was your first ultrasound?"

"…"

"Hello, I asked you a question."

"…ummm…well I wouldn't know."

"And why is that?"

"..Because I..didn't..go?" Her voice got quieter and quieter and toward the end of her sentence I was straining to hear.

"Uh-huh and why was that?"

"I didn't want to?"

I was fuming again, "do you not realize how important these checkups are? Not just for you but for your baby too?" I was about to go all out on her again, until the doctor came in.

"So Maddison, right?" she nodded, "when was your last ultrasound? If you don't mind me asking?" he had almost got everything ready by now.

"Well I kinda-sorta-maybe-_possibly_ didn't have one?" again she finished in a question.

"What do you mean you didn't have one?"

This time I spoke up, "I scheduled one for her but apparently she didn't go." I gave her the eye.

"And why didn't you take her?" He asked me this while he was putting the cold jelly on her stomach.

"Well I was planning to, but one of the kids got sick so I had to stay with her."

"Oh, so you have kids?"

"No sir, I'm just the nanny," _though_ _I wish they were mine_, I of course didn't say this out loud.

"You seem conserved enough to be their mother." I had to smile at that.

He had put the little stick thing on her stomach and was showing us her baby by then. Since I knew what I was looking for in on the screen I could immediately see the babies.

"Well it seems Ms. Maddison that you're in for a surprise."

She looked up at him, panicked. "Oh don't worry its good news," she relaxed somewhat still not sure what the surprise was. "You're having….." Maddison looked like she was about to rip this guys face off. "Twins," he says smiling. Yeah smile when you just told a fifteen, almost sixteen, year old that not only is she going to be a mother but a mother of twins.

I almost ripped his head off myself. Maddison had a blank expression on her face; at first I was worried, now I was scared. The doctor wiped the gel off her stomach and then left the room, smart move doc. I helped Maddison off the chair and through the hospital, paying on the way out.

When we got back to my mother's house she still had a blank expression. She went up to her room as soon as the front door closed.

My mother, Phil and the kids came back around dinner time to pick Maddison and me up for dinner.

"I don't think Maddison's up for that, mom. We're just stay in and eat here."

"Why is something wrong? What did the doctor say?"

"Well luckily it was just the babies moving around, trying to get comfortable."

"Well that's good at least it wasn't any-did you say bab_ies_?"

I nodded my head and my mother was so happy she started squealing and jumping up and down, but then stopped as soon as she started. "Wait then why is she up there?"

"Well mom, how would you feel if you were fifteen and found out that you were not only going to be a mother but a mother of twins?"

"Good point; do you want me to go talk to her?"

"No, I'm going up there now." As I walked up the stair I could hear the music pounding, even from the second floor.

_Knock, knock, knock_. I wasn't sure if she'd hear me but I figured I should knock anyways. She didn't answer so I just went in anyway; I walked over toward her radio and turned it off, then walked over to her and sat on her bed with her.

"You want to tell me what wrong?"

"…well Bella I was nervous as it was, having one baby, but now it's two. What if I mess up? What if I kill them? What if-" I cut her off right there.

"What my head fell off right now?" she looked at me funny, "Exactly they are all what ifs, that doesn't mean it'll happen."

"I know that but-"

"But nothing, Maddison you are going to be a great mother, and I will help you with whatever you need."

"Promise?"

"Promise, now come on down stairs so we can eat." She actually laughed at that.

After Maddison's melt down we ate dinner, and got all the kids ready for bed. I hadn't called Edward but I was just too tired to care right now.


End file.
